The Story of the Supremes
by HuntingWithAngels
Summary: In the future (2150 to be more specific) abducted by a stranger, Ikaro will stop at a new world, full of magic, so different from his, one technological!Earth. Now he'll travel through this galaxy, learning to be a supreme, for, together with his new friends, defeat the power of evil..


**First of ALL: I'm posting this here for a friend R.F. Oak (or JUST Oak)'cuz he wasn't able to post it by himself! So I don't own NOTHING here (just my friend)!Sorry if there's some mistake! This is my (no exactly) first time! And if you like it (I hope y'all do) PLEASE! Feel free to review! Pleaseeeeee.. OK! I'll stop begging now :D JUST.. Read it**

* * *

Our story begins in 2150, at a time when the planet Earth is very different from when I was about a century and a half. More technological (where you have machines doing the work that was left to the excluded and discriminated against in society), more degraded as well, the local forests are Ethereal that almost no longer exist and most, one of the few that remain are contaminated. Animals, well, only in the archives of history, because most were extinct or are endangered, as well as the danger of approaching these, due to the high probability of being infected with some of the experimental virus conflicts of the past.

In this post-apocalyptic world true humanity survives, but with diminishing expectations over and over, while continuing to deny this, with the same consumerist, selfish and destructive instincts of the past. In this sad reality and horribly considered normal, I was born not knowing to be descended from a mysterious and magical world called Gaya, sent by the Supreme Council, along with other similar to me, our mission is to save these planets affected discreetly by Chaoson their utter destruction.

Everything in my life was normal and I was already in my sixteen years of age, when in one day, at my school, I accidentally blew up all the bathroom private male, of course I didn't know it had been me, at least I did not believe it ...

Woke up this morning, my room is cold, more than on the other days, after all, we live in a city, and the climate summit and controlled by the weather; There is still the seasons, something that exists for so long, they decided to keep, even then, was cooler that was supposed to be, and autumn or not, never know for sure, always imagined how it would be to see the yellow leaves that fall off the trees in my grandparents ' time, nowadays, only the genetically altered trees to possess bioluminescence exist in cities.

The day already gave signs of being different. I looked at the blue wall of my room, which was now obscured by the dark of my room, wondering what could this different today than the other days, however, as all feeling as soon as you wake up, I was in doubt whether it was real or something out of my head.

As has already been going on for some time, I had the same dream of being in a large hall full of people somewhat strange arguing about something, all of a sudden I'm holding the arm of a delicate and emotional way, like I was a baby and who picks me, kiss me with his face full of tears, gave up to feel the warmth of them to touch my skincaress me so gently, that leaves me in a State almost as if I had doped so I tighten strongly in a hug, the most comforting of all that I have ever felt, and the feeling I have is as if it were the last time, so, tortuously coiled, me playing in a hole.

I got up sleepy plank (a kind of magnetic bed that, when not in use, is hidden in the wall or converted into a table, which is also computer, well, almost everything is also computer), I went to the bathroom, turned on the light that burned my eyes half shut that had adapted to a long night of dark dreams, did me in the sink, I called the metal tap which shone with the light emanating from the ceiling, and I began to wash your face and brush your teeth, but if you think I use water for this, you are wrong, the drinking water is an expensive resource and quite spared, the common is use liquids similar to water briefly, never understood well that, even so I know that I must never drink from coming out of the tap.

Finished doing this, ergo the head and play on mirror glass perfectly clean, showing my face now cleaned, so do it, a light circular projection examines my digital and a window opens that shows me among other things the clock, I note that I'm late, then give a leap into my room, and I sweep amid the dark lit by the light of the bathroom, the plank, now upside down, my uniform, because it quickly and run out of the House, gave no time to eat, only flight into the room, give a quick kiss on my mother, picked up the bag and run to the bus stop at level two.

(now the cities have two and even three levels, built on the lower city: the ancient city inhabited by the poor and middle class; fixed in buildings and skyscrapers and enormously thick columns, these levels are an Association of magnetism and quantum levitation, that is, all there floats, stop even if not bizarre magic, it seems that if you don't go you have money, and until it is sure, all buildings in levels is much valued).

Had already lost the school bus, and the bus still feels that it is important to take a little bit, but enough, 10 minutes to start the class, 10 minutes! This is the time to school! The school is built on the end of the line 14 of the district's two level Alpha, this is an educational institution of the best in town, and she looks like a flying saucer, with its metallic outer flat, large and curved glasses, gliding 3 meters above the pinched as magnetic-and with the unique open elevator that low to get the permitted to enter; This is the information that every year they insist on in pass.

Get on the elevator is going up for the last time and locking, had to jump on it, scaring an old lady, pink hair and artificially stretched skin that was rising in him, his clothes were black, with bright flower details that moving as she moved and she almost throws spray in my face, if I hadn't shown my student card Incidentally, comes out with her show to all, to be able to go through security and up to the fourth floor, the elevators were busy, running up the stairs with the Crystal spectrum wallet in hand stretched in front, and shouting:

-The fourth floor!

At the time, the stairs stand for great hollow canopy over my head that gives access to all floors; It took me not, they would lift and I running to accompany them at the same time. Coming to my floor will soon for the first room, the mine. Even though the professor had not arrived, gave a scare in all of the room they were talking, they thought that I was the one, but this also did not take immediately after that sit in my wallet in the Middle bottom of the insulated room, he arrives.

It goes over a boring history lesson ... At least the history classes use the flexible glass-augmented reality projectors, which transforms any room into a piece of fact described, is amazing for those who are not accustomed to. -Yeah I'm already then comes to the one thing in my head to know why you have to know the life of someone who lived some 500 years ago? -That's what I thought, and so, in less than 5 minutes of class, I ask to go to the bathroom.

Why?!

Will walking quietly down the hallway to your order, where is the bathroom, as I look at the doors of the other rooms, to my right, and admiring, by continuous Windows and wide left, mechanical landscape that is today, full of bold architecture, buildings with planting fields on the roofs, it is possible to see some people here and there floating in levitation. If you look you can see to the horizon a few hexagons, kids are the plates of the dome.

Getting to the bathroom, I hear a weird grunting, I go anyway and take a big scare when I encounter a strange creature of fear, and that, oddly enough, made me want to approach it.

Kinda shocked I hesitate to move any muscle, but gradually I will giving slow steps toward you. More closely she seemed to be made of energy and water, gaseous, solid and liquid water, resembled a sabre-tooth Tiger, his head had a species of gills in the corner where the ears should be, she had small eyes and totally blue, irrespective of the pupil, iris or other party, her mouth had sharp teeth and ice, with two large tusks of same material that crumbled into a white gas, their claws also, your body was a dark blue, almost black and shone as the waves undulating seen from afar, she had small blocks of ice quite similar to icebergs floating on her body and who would thereby in a strange mist around the creature and if not for the fact she seem sick and tired I would have been running.

I don't know where, but it popped into my head: "it needs more water".

Fast first start all the taps as fast as you can; the beast began to attract the water for you as if the water was a Web, a bit steamed, to launch and merge with the creature. However, it was not enough, she continued to die, so I shouted: "water"; my voice echoed and shuddered on the walls of the bathroom, I heard the roar of the pipe and immediately there was an overflow of all cabins, toilets, a Jet stood as a geyser to the ceiling and then bowed to the beast that, shrouded in a hazy vertex, attracts all the water of the place for herself.

Soon this type of animal, if it was an animal, stood up and bowed in reveres, then disappeared into the vertex itself, like a black hole to fade. Only left in place, leaking toilets and a waterlogged ground.

I left there as if nothing had happened, but I could not disguise that I was in shock. In history class, or not, I no longer care.

The teacher looks at me with a serious look and speaks my name out loud, everyone look at me, but I don't care, just was wondering what happened, trying to draw on my _Sliner_ (a device the size of an A4 sheet of paper, with 1 mm thick and a little thicker at the tip, part of three millimeters which is where safe; it is transparent but in the insurer, and when turned on works like a computer, only it's _touch_ and holographic 3D and also). I note that the teacher is not planted on my side watching me and take a big scare when he says sarcastic:

-Beautiful design. You have talent, pity that is a history lesson! Agree?

-Oh teacher ... Thanks a lot. Yeah ... It is a pity ...-Answer I more sarcastic and still end up being sent to the Board.

To get out of the room, I see a strange face almost as black as the shadow self to me. I realized that he had seen this same face other times last month. It was as if something was watching me for some time. Had already forgotten and they already gone, but now, within the school, after the strange and confusing fact now that I had witnessed in the bathroom, something that was still to be interminably in my head, perhaps a failed attempt of understanding. Wouldn't pass up.

I entered again, picked up my backpack and went running toward the misty and mysterious shadow that came back to me fill with fear and curiosity, even with the cries of the teacher saying that I was going to give me bad. Not called more for nothing, was like a madman, desperate to chase, maybe even more desperate than when I entered the school today. Follow up to close the stairs-spectrum. Then I come across an old pale, almost as clear as the light of obvious wrinkles in their large gray eyes and huge ears somewhat pointed, and big nose. His beard and his hair was long, 60 cm, corrugated and smooth at the same time, they were white, as white as snow. This whole pallor contrasted with his clothes: A black as coal, tunic with collar that flickered in toned purples and grays; Dark magic that would cover a turning into the mist that was mediated down by your body, covering it from waist to feet of blackened nearly as shadows as the night out of the dome.

Is something very strange which made me catch incredulous at what my eyes saw. He would gradually covering me with the left that gave off their cover, and when I realized, I could no longer move, shrouded in smoke. When I looked again, he rose his hand; his fingers are long and thin, and had five rings, one on each finger, each with different details. He picked up the index finger, spoke a few words in an archaic language.

Suddenly a portal opens on my side, this smoke cover used in a vortex similar to a spiral galaxy, but not brilliant, but gray, and black as well; He shoots the ring inside and the Vortex starts to become blue, I noticed that could move me already but when I try to get out of there, the old man pushes me to the inside and then enter as well. I remember seeing all around me fill of smoke and turn on lights and different colors. After that I blacked out.


End file.
